We Looked Like Giants
by Queeni3
Summary: A one-shot featuring Blaise and Neville, inspired by the song We Looked Like Giants by Death Cab For Cutie. Contains SLASH!


_Eeeh! This is my second Blaise x Neville story and I'm fast falling in love with the couple. _

_It's a little different to the last, as my other story had been my attempt at writing in another style. I hope you enjoy this, I surely enjoyed writing it, even when my laptop decided to run out of power and my charger wouldn't work. -.-_

The idea for this one-shot came from the song We Looked Like Giants - Death Cab For Cutie. I suggest listening to the song, it's brilliant~!

I wouldn't know what to call this, I guess it's PWP/smut. Though, the two boys don't actually have sex, there is a sexual situation between them, which is why this story is rated M.

_:3 I would love to get your reviews, they make writing worth doing. x3_

**DISCLAIMER; **As much as I know most of us wish it wasn't true, the characters in this story and the Harry Potter world do not belong to us, but instead J.K Rowling. ;~;

**

* * *

You'd skip your early classes, and we'd learn how our bodies worked.**

It stifling around them, the lack of fresh air threatening to suffocate the two boys locked in a passionate embrace, harsh pants and soft groans permeating the small alcove as they desperately pulled each other closer, getting lost in the feelings of such torturous teasing between their two bodies. There was entirely too much clothing between them, Blaise decided. Neville full heartily agreed, tugging at the older Slytherin's clothing in a show of bravery that wasn't often seen by anyone but Blaise. Long fingers managed to get the clasps of the Slytherin's cloak open, dropping the material carelesly to the dusty floor, knowing he would hear it from Blaise afterwards, but not particularly caring, lost in a haze of lust as he was.

There was no one around them, thankfully. All the students were holed up in their classes, brains grinding slowly as the teacher attempted to get them to remember worthless facts and boring information. But Blaise and Neville had skipped their class, the heated glances between them at breakfast and during the first two periods they had attended of the day finally getting too much for the two hormone loaded sixteen year old's. As Blaise ducked his head down slightly to the shorter boy's neck and started sucking and biting at the skin there, leaving a fast colouring mark as he had intended, he took the moment to appreciate the empty halls around them as the Gyffindor made the prettiest whimpering noise that would surely get them noticed, had anyone been walking around at that time.

Pressing his body impossibly closer to the much paler boy, Blaise ran his dark hands up the Gryffindor's shirt, not bothering to take the time and undo it. They didn't have that luxury, not now. Classes didn't go on forever and if they stayed here too long they would surely get caught. That was something neither boy was ready for yet, even the thought of them being outed was enough to throw Neville into a fit of self-consciousness and Blaise to slip back into the cold mask that Neville had thankfully been seeing less of lately.

"Blaise," Neville whimpered again, noticing that his boyfriend's thoughts had turned away from what was happening between them, but not being able to fathom how. He could barely contain his lust, and it way beyond him how Blaise could think of anything at a time like this, especially when Neville could feel the other boy hard against his thigh. His thoughts had started to slip into bad territory, and he could already feel himself becoming self-conscious, wondering if it was because he was not desirable that Blaise could think of other things at a time like this. But those thoughts were blown from his head by a cloud of pleasure when Blaise seemed to snap back into reality at his voice, resuming his previous ministrations on Neville's neck.

"Sorry, Nev..." Blaise murmured into the creamy neck, placing a gentle kiss on the mark he'd left before starting to move his quidditch roughened hands up and down Neville's sides, causing the smaller of the two to shiver.

"S'alright," he replied breathlessly, head dropping back on the wall behind him with an almost audible 'thunk' as Blaise's talented tongue played across the skin of his throat. Feeling Blaise smile against his neck, Neville let one of his hands tangle in Blaise's short black hair, pulling his head up so they could share a deep kiss. Tongue's slid across each other, following a familiar path that had been mapped out many times before. It was Neville's turn to smile now, as Blaise groaned into their kiss, pulling Neville's hips closer by a hand on his arse.

The friction between them wasn't as much as they'd have liked, their clothing creating an annoying barrier between them, but it was enough. Slowly, they started to move together, Blaise's thigh rubbing Neville's crotch each time he would grind his covered erection against the other. Soon the movements became faster and more erratic, Neville's hips jerking forward to meet Blaise's each time they would move. It wasn't enough, and Blaise trailed his hands over the other boys arse before hooking them under his thighs, lifting Neville's legs to wrap around his waist in a show of strength.

Blaise pressed Neville back against the wall, letting the solid object take most of the others weight. Neville groaned at the shift, arms wrapping around Blaise's neck and his head resting forward on Blaise's shoulder, biting him through his shirt in appreciation. The pace started to pick up again, their erections now rubbing together through the clothing with the shift. Harsh breaths were becoming louder and more laboured as time went on, small whimpers, moans and groans accompanying them. Blaise had his eyes open, eyes on Neville's face, watching as the other got closer and closer to his climax. The boy had his eyes shut tight, his face flushed adorably, mouth open to let out those soft noises of encouragement and pleasure. Blaise could never get sick of the sight of his Gryffindor, letting go of all inhibitions and giving himself over to Blaise. It made him burn inside, making his arousal that much more brilliant.

Blaise's hips were snapping forward in an uncontrolled way now, his breathing coming out faster and faster, signalling he was close to his release. He knew Neville was too, if the way the noises were flowing out of his kiss bruised lips was any indication. With a few more thrusts, Blaise claimed Neville's lips again in a demanding kiss as his body shuddered, muscles going taut as he groaned his release into Neville's lips. Neville's own sound of pleasure as he released was covered by the kiss too, his hips jerking forward wildly as he rode out his orgasm, body twitching and thighs clamping down hard on Blaise's slim hips.

The two boys remained that way while their breathing and heart beats slowed. Boneless, Neville's legs dropped back down to the floor, and he gave Blaise a grateful look as the boy remained where he was, holding Neville up along with himself. Blaise buried his head in Neville's neck, placing small kisses across it as he hummed in pleasure. Nothing was said for a long while, the two sated sixth years just holding each other close and basking in their afterglow. It wasn't until Blaise shifted slightly, making a disgusted noise at the fast drying stickiness in his pants, did they move.

Giving a small amused laugh, Neville gently pushed Blaise back from him, standing up without the help of the other remarkably well, considering his legs were still trembling. Blaise moved forward, giving Neville a chaste kiss on his swollen lips, before pulling out his wand and using a quick Scourgify to clean them both of their releases. Neville muttered a thanks, a little embarrassed that he still couldn't use that particular spell himself. Unless both of them wanted to end up with no pants, or worse. However, he couldn't remain embarrassed when he saw Blaise pick up his cloak, giving the dust and dirt a filthy look as if it had personally insulted him. Neville couldn't contain his laughter behind his hand, as much as he tried. With a over dramatic huff and roll of his eyes, Blaise cleaned his cloak of the mess before looking over at Neville and raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see what's so funny, I'm going to get you back for that." He said, a smirk forming on his dark lips as he looked over his debauched looking lover. Neville only gave him a bright smile in return and darted back into the hall, fixing up his clothing before sending a look back over his shoulder that almost made Blaise drag Neville back into the alcove for a second round. Everyone who thought they knew Neville had no clue. They deffinately didn't know about the saucy minx he was hiding behind that adorable shy exterior.

"I'll look forward to it."


End file.
